Sonic Mars/Galeria
Szkice koncepcyjne Scenariusz Dona Goddarda Sonic Mars Don Goddard 1.jpg|Shadow World Sonic Mars Don Goddard 2.jpg|Jungle World Akt 1: Jungle Zone Sonic Mars Don Goddard 3.jpg|Jungle World Akt 1: Jungle Zone Sonic Mars Don Goddard 4.jpg|Jungle World Akt 2: Waterfall Zone Sonic Mars Don Goddard 5.jpg|Jungle World Akt 3: Logjammer Zone Sonic Mars Don Goddard 6.jpg|Specjalny poziom: Sonic Bowling Sonic Mars Don Goddard 7.jpg|Specjalny poziom: Rabbit Races Sonic Mars Don Goddard 8.jpg|Przeskakiwanie nad końmi. Autor: Chris Senn Sonic Mars Don Goddard 9.png|Sprite Sonica. Autor: Chris Senn Sonic Mars Don Goddard 10.png|Sprites Sonica. Autor: Chris Senn Scenariusz Micheala Kosaki Czołówka SM_Intro_1.png|''It is late evening. Sonic looks over the land with his binoculars.'' SM_Intro_2.png|''Sillouette of Sonic on hilltop, he has a binocular to his eyes.'' SM_Intro_3.png|'Sonic': Bummer, no sign of Swatbots here. Looks like another false alarm. SM_Intro_4.png|'Sonic': Guess, it's time to book home for some serious chow. SM_Intro_5.png|''Zoom in on Knothole, through leaves. There is a glow from the windows.'' SM_Intro_6.png|''Computer screen backlights. Bunnie, Sally, Tails, Antoine enter from the right and join group.'' Sally: There it is again, Bunnie! / Bunnie: You're right, Sally. There IS something strange going on in the core dio-processing computer! SM_Intro_7.png|'Tails': What's going on Sally? / Sally: I've been doing a standard level six monitoring of Robotnik's CDP computer. You know, it's his routine maintenance and support system... SM_Intro_8.png|'Sally': ... And everytime I scan through this particular sector of systems protocol, I get back these series of numbers! / Antoine: Sacre Bleu! What can this be? SM_Intro_9.png|'Tails': Looks like Gibberish to me. / Bunnie: I don't think so, Tails. It's a repeating set of numbers that actually seems to respond to Sally's scan'' SM_Intro_9a.png|''Exterior of Cabin. Security-Bot glides into lower edge of frame.Sally: NICOLE, interpret These series of numbers. / NICOLE T ROBOT: Working... SM_Intro_9b.png|'Antoine': Perhaps this is some kind of warning sign? / Tails: Yeah, like Keep out. / Sally: Could be, guys. Let's see what NICOLE comes up with... SM_Intro_9c.png|'Sally': Oh, my gosh! SM_Intro_9d.png|''It turns out to be a distress call from the inhabitants of a computer VR world (Micro Mobius), which Dr. Robotnik is trying to take over.'' SM_Intro_9f.png|''Cut to a view of the great Forest of Mobius.'' SM_Intro_9g.png|''Sonic runs by and a Zooming sound effect plays.'' SM_Intro_9h.png|'Sonic': Another security alert. From the badlands sector that didn't pan out. Man, all this running around just makes me late for dinner. SM_Intro_9i.png|''Sonic comes to a screetching stop.'' SM_Intro_9j.png|'Sonic': Jumping Bejeezers! What happened to Knothole!?! SM_Intro_9k.png|'Sonic': Tails?! Sal?! You guys alright? Bunnie? Ant? Where are you?! SM_Intro_9l.png|'Sonic': Hmmm whats this?? SM_Intro_9m.png|''Sonic picks up a Micro hologram transceiver.'' SM_Intro_9n.png|'Robotnik': Tsk, Tsk, Sorry we missed you, Sludgehog. It seems my Rauderbots decided to have their little party without you. SM_Intro_9o.png|'Robotnik': But don't worry, your friends were most gracious hosts... SM_Intro_9p.png|'Sonic': Chuck the chat. Ro-butt-nik. Where's Tails, Sal and the rest?! If you've hurt them in any way, man, I'll take you apart, Bolt by dispicable bolt. SM_Intro_9q.png|'Robotnik': My dear moronic Sonic, you are hardly in a position to make threats. Why, in fact, you are superfluous to my needs. Without your band of do-gooders, you may as well go stuff chilli dogs till you drop. SM_Intro_9r.png|'Sonic': Listen here, butt-nik. If you think I'm.. / Robotnik: Taa taa, hedgehog. *Pzzt* / Sonic: ... SM_Intro_9s.png|''Camera pans up to night sky, Sonic fumes.'' SM_Intro_9t.png|''Camera pans down to Robotniks lair.'' SM_Intro_9u.png|'Robotnik': Excellent. Excellent. With these last adjustments... SM_Intro_9v.png|'Robotnik': Another chapter in Mobius history will be made tonight! SM_Intro_9w.png|'Robotnik': ...And you, my dear friends, will you help share in my latest and greatest triumph! SM_Intro_9x.png|'Sally': You're dreaming, Robotnik. No way any of us would ever help you. SM_Intro_9y.png|'Robotnik': Au Contraire, princess. You see? Everything is going quite according to plan. An alarm light flashes. SM_Intro_9z.png|''Sonic runs through Robotniks Lair.'' SM_Intro_9za.png|''He slows to stop.'' SM_Intro_9zb.png|''He's in front of a large security door, slightly open.'' SM_Intro_9zc.png|'Sonic': something about this stinks like last weeks sardine stew... SM_Intro_9zd.png|'Sonic': If I were paranoid, I'd say this was a perfect place for a... Swatbot shadows loom. SM_Intro_9zh.png|'Sonic': Trap! SM_Intro_9zi.png|''Several Swat-bots are revealed.'' SM_Intro_9zj.png|'Sonic': Sorry, guys, but I ain't got the time to talk over old times. SM_Intro_9zk.png|'Sonic': I gotta... SM_Intro_9zl.png|'Sonic': Juice! SM_Intro_9zm.png|''Laser blasts and smoke fill the area.'' SM_Intro_9zn.png|''Swatbot debris litter the ground.'' SM_Intro_9zo.png|'Sonic': Gheez, dudes. Don't go to pieces over little ol me SM_Intro_9zp.png|''Sonic opens the doors and casts a long shadow.'' SM_Intro_9zq.png|'Sonic': Heck, if I weren't so good, I'd say this was too easy... SM_Intro_9zr.png|''Elevator doors open.'' SM_Intro_9zs.png|'Sonic': Hmm. What have we got here... SM_Intro_9zt.png|'Sonic': Here we go! SM_Intro_9zu.png|''The elevator door opens, revealing Sonic.'' SM_Intro_9zv.png|''A long corridor appears.'' SM_Intro_9zw.png|'Sonic': Yo! Butt-meister! What's shakin? SM_Intro_9zx.png|'Sonic': What's this?! SM_Intro_9zy.png|''*VR1 Program Running / *VRobotnik World / *Percentage Complete: 91% / 91% ticks to 92%'' SM_Intro_9zz.png|'Sonic': I sure could use Sal about now. Oh, well. When in doubt, hit the ol' return key... SM_Intro_9zza.png|*Lifeform Transmissions: 5 / *Ready for next Transfer_ SM_Intro_9zzb.png|'Sonic': Seems the butt-nik has taken the crew for a ride. SM_Intro_9zzc.png|'Sonic': Well, I'm gettin' nowhere fast just standin' here. SM_Intro_9zzd.png|''Sonic jumps on a platform.'' SM_Intro_9zze.png|'Sonic': Hmm.. no comprende, senor. SM_Intro_9zzf.png|'Sonic': It could be outta juice. Maybe, I should tr... SM_Intro_9zzg.png|'Sonic': YYYIII!!! SM_Intro_9zzh.png|''Sonic teleports to the VR world this game takes place.'' SM_Intro_9zzi.png Przerywniki SM_Tails_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tailsa na poziomie 1 SM_Tails_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tailsa na poziomie 1 SM_Tails_3.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tailsa na poziomie 1 SM_Tails_4.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tailsa na poziomie 1 SM_Knuckles_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Knucklesa na poziomie 2 SM_Knuckles_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Knucklesa na poziomie 2 SM_Knuckles_3.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Knucklesa na poziomie 2 SM_Knuckles_4.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Knucklesa na poziomie 2 SM_Bunnie_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Bunnie na poziomie 3 SM_Bunnie_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Bunnie na poziomie 3 SM_Bunnie_3.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Bunnie na poziomie 3 SM_Bunnie_4.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Bunnie na poziomie 3 SM_Sally_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Sally na poziomie 4 SM_Sally_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Sally na poziomie 4 SM_Tiara_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tiary na poziomie 5 SM_Tiara_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tiary na poziomie 5 SM_Tiara_3.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tiary na poziomie 5 SM_Tiara_4.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Tiary na poziomie 5. Gracz mógł wybrać, za którą postacią chce pójść. Wybór miał wpływ na to, w jaką postać wcieli się na następnym poziomie. SM_Antoine_1.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Antoine'a na nieznanym poziomie SM_Antoine_2.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Antoine'a na nieznanym poziomie SM_Antoine_3.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Antoine'a na nieznanym poziomie SM_Antoine_4.png|Animacja odgrywana po uratowaniu Antoine'a na nieznanym poziomie Zakończenia SM_Incomplete_Ending.png|Złe zakończenie. Sonic i losowy partner (w tym przypadku Tails) na ekranie złego zakończenia. SM_Complete_Ending_1.png|Dobre zakończenie. Odbudowa Knothole. SM_Complete_Ending_7.png|Dobre zakończenie. Sonic wraca do odbudowanego Knothole. SM_Complete_Ending_8.png|Dobre zakończenie. Postacie zbierają się by świętować zwycięstwo Sonica. SM_Complete_Ending_9.png|Dobre zakończenie. Sonic zostaje wyrzucony przez swoich przyjaciół wysoko w górę. SM_Complete_Ending_9b.png|Dobre zakończenie. Sonic pokazuje graczowi kciuk w górę. SM_Complete_Ending_9c.png|Dobre zakończenie. Sonic leci dalej w górę. Ekrany SM screen 1.png|Animacje ekranu tytułowego SM screen 2.png|Menu opcji SM screen 3.png|Ekran dodatkowej szansy SM screen 4.png|Ekran podsumowania poziomu SM screen 5.png|Rozgrywka: boczna kamera SM screen 6.png|Rozgrywka: kamera za postacią SM screen 7.png|Karta tytłowa SM screen 8.png|Karta tytłowa SM screen 9.png|Karta tytłowa SM screen 10.png|Karta tytłowa Rozgrywka SM_Possible_Level_1.png|King's Gambit SM Possible Badnik 3.png|Boss albo przeciwnik z poziomu King's Gambit SM_Trouble_Clef_Trap.png|Poziom Dream Wave SM_Endless_Loop_Trap.png|Poziom Core Memory SM_Endless_Loop_Trap_2.png|Poziom Core Memory SM_Robotnik_(Mars).png|Jeden z pojazdów Robotnika z poziomu Core Memory SM_Special_Zone.png|Specjalny poziom, na którym gracz miał zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu SM_Bonus_Zone.png|Bonusowy poziom SM_Frozebotnik.png|Nieznany, zimowy poziom SM_Sonic_Bowl.png|Nieznany poziom SM_Beignetnik.png|Boss poziomu Fat Tuesday: Beignetnik SM_Octocknik.png|Boss poziomu Cryptic Grotto: Octocknik SM_Possible_Badnik.png|Nieznany przeciwnik SM_Possible_Badnik_2.png|Nieznany przeciwnik SM_Possible_Badnik_3.png|Nieznany przeciwnik Inne Tiara Mars.png|Tiara Boobowski Sonic Mars.png Sonic Mars demo 1.png Sonic Mars demo 2.gif Sonic Mars demo 3.png Sonic Mars demo 4.gif